Incondicionalmente
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Baseado na música do Capital Inicial. Mais um conflito no casal Camus e Milo. YaoiLemon


**Incondicionalmente **

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

_(Possuía um trecho da música "Incondicionalmente", da banda Capital Inicial. Retirado por restrições do site. Quem quiser conferir a fanfic na íntegra, visite meus sites citados no meu profile) _

Desligou o chuveiro. Nada como um bom banho quente para relaxar, depois de um dia de treino desgastante. Deslizou a toalha felpuda pelas coxas, tórax e o peito rapidamente, antes de amarrá-la na cintura. Ainda havia gotas de água que cintilavam sob a luz do banheiro, sobre os ombros largos e descobertos.

Com uma outra toalha, esfregou-a no cabelo comprido e ondulado, passando os dedos pelos fios, para desembaraçá-los. Jogando a toalha de lado, esfregou as mãos, olhando sorridente para a prateleira à sua frente.

Estava tudo tão organizado, shampoo, colônia, creme de barbear, diferentemente do seu próprio banheiro, onde nunca achava alguma coisa e as cuecas e toalhas molhadas ficavam espalhadas e penduradas nas torneiras e em cima do box. Estava na hora de tomar jeito, sabia que se colocasse uma pecinha daquelas fora do lugar, ele ficaria louco da vida.

Fez a barba, sentindo satisfeito a pele macia das bochechas e queixo. Ao guardar a lâmina, notou um frasco bonito, pegando e cheirando o conteúdo. Aspirou deliciado, era o perfume do corpo dele. Olhou o rótulo e assobiou, devia ter custado uma pequena fortuna.

Terminou de se enxugar e vestiu um calção, ajeitando os cabelos. Piscou para a figura refletida no espelho, estava pronto para uma noitada.

Abriu a porta do banheiro, jogando o cabelo nos ombros para trás, encostando na soleira. Camus estava esparramado na cama, os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro, com um pijama curto de seda, a camisa com três botões abertos. Lindo, sexy, e...totalmente indiferente.

Milo ficou exasperado, depois de um século se preparando, o maldito ficava lendo um livro e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo. Mas não se deu por vencido, aquela não ia ser mais uma noite frustrada, ou ele largava aquilo ou cometia alguma loucura.

Aproximou-se lentamente, insinuante como um felino, subindo na cama e engatinhando sobre o corpo do francês. Começou a mordiscar o pescoço alvo, descendo os lábios, formando uma trilha úmida pela pele abaixo. Seguindo o caminho, foi abrindo um a um os botões restantes, à medida que avançava.

Circundou o umbigo com a língua, o outro contraiu a barriga em resposta. Levantou o olhar para Camus, esperançoso. E não é que continuava lendo aquela porcaria, como se nada tivesse acontecendo? Fumegando de ódio, arrancou o livro das suas mãos.

– Ei!

Sentou em cima da barriga do cavaleiro, lendo o titulo e folheando as páginas.

– Está me trocando por física quântica?

– Eu preciso dar essa aula para o Hyoga, Milo. Devolve isso!

– Os átomos podem esperar, Eu não!

Arremessou o livro por cima do ombro, e com um sorriso malicioso, remexeu os quadris, consciente da reação que provocava nele. Camus fechou os olhos, forçando a cabeça para trás no travesseiro, soltando um gemido baixo. Sem perceber, fazia a vontade de Milo, correspondendo cada toque.

Deu-se logo por vencido, sabia que era inútil resistir, porque ele ia insistir até fazer alguma besteira. Agarrou um punhado do cabelo ainda úmido do banho, puxando-o para um beijo longo. Interrompeu de repente, afastando um pouco o rosto, estava meio aborrecido.

– Está usando o meu perfume.

– Desculpa. É tem um cheiro tão gostoso...

– Se gosta, pode ficar com ele, é só pedir.

– Não, eu prefiro na sua pele. Adoro ficar te cheirando.

Dito isso, enfiou as narinas na sua nuca, aspirando profundamente, arrancando uma risada gostosa do amante. Pára de rir, e sério, segura o rosto entre as duas mãos.

Os olhos azuis passeiam por cada canto daquela fisionomia infantil, que o bronzeado reforçava, dando-lhe vivacidade. Às vezes achava que ele não passava disso, de uma criança crescida, curiosa e que adorava provocar, sem noção de limites.

E ele próprio tão maduro, extremamente rígido, moldado por mãos firmes e pela sociedade moderna. Apenas Milo conseguia quebrar aquela máscara de frieza e indiferença, que acostumara a vestir para se defender do mundo.

Percebeu a impaciência do grego, com aquela análise fora de hora. O problema era que pensava demais, o lema do Escorpião era "pensar menos e agir mais", é por isso que quebrava tanto a cara.

Fez Milo deitar de costas no colchão, ficando sobre ele, apenas um pouco erguido pelos cotovelos situados nos lados da cabeça morena. Sem pressa alguma, começou um beijo molhado, introduzindo a língua despudoradamente dentro da boca que se oferecia ávida e macia, de onde saíam alguns gemidos abafados.

As mãos partiram em busca do corpo, sentindo cada saliência e concavidade. Milo tinha músculos mais desenvolvidos que os seus, talvez fosse até mais forte fisicamente, mas entregava-se a ele de forma apaixonada. Sempre convidando a possuí-lo, tomara as rédeas do desejo dos dois.

Gostava de imaginar aquilo como uma prova de amor, mas podia ser apenas uma carência, ou mais um dos caprichos do escorpião. Abriu os olhos, para acompanhar cada mudança na expressão, a última idéia não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

O grego ficava cada vez mais ansioso, enrolou as pernas nos quadris, esfregando seu desejo contra o do companheiro. Os tecidos finos das roupas mal escondiam a evidência, mas o contato com a textura áspera incomodava. Lançou um olhar suplicante para o francês, demonstrando sua ânsia.

Muitas vezes Camus esquecia da vida, demorando demais no beijo e nas preliminares. Aquilo era bom, mas se não avançassem, ia ter um ataque histérico.

Abandonou a boca, substituindo os toques da mão pela língua. Mordiscou e lambeu cada mamilo túrgido demoradamente, deixando um rastro de saliva. Os lábios insinuantes chegaram perto do baixo-ventre, deixando Milo excitado de expectativa.

Inesperadamente, virou-o de bruços na cama, baixando seu calção e revelando as nádegas firmes. Deu-lhe um beijo íntimo, na fenda entre as duas carnes macias, o outro estremeceu com a carícia ousada.

As mãos frias o seguravam, afastando um pouco as nádegas, para uma invasão melhor da língua atrevida. Milo se contorcia, mordendo o travesseiro, para impedir que um grito lhe escapasse pela garganta.

– Camus, por favor...eu não consigo mais segurar...

Chamado à realidade. Abandonou o recôncavo, fazendo Milo levantar-se, ainda de costas, trazendo-o para si. Guiou sua entrada para a ponta do sexo intumescido, preenchendo o buraco apertado e aconchegante.

Posicionou-o sentando no seu colo, a fim de poder manipulá-lo com maior liberdade. Acariciava com suavidade, incitando a Milo movimentar-se do mesmo modo.

Um encaixe perfeito, os dois corpos movendo-se em harmonia, como se fossem feitos para serem um só.

O próprio Milo aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, subindo e descendo num frenesi, levando Camus junto e fazendo-o perder o controle da situação. Os gritos antes contidos, agora rasgavam a garganta, ecoando pelas paredes do quarto. Numa vã tentativa de abafá-los, o francês tapou-lhe a boca com a mão que mantinha livre.

Soltou um gemido, não de prazer, e sim de dor. Numa selvageria incontida, Milo mordeu sua mão, chegando a arrancar-lhe um pouco de sangue.

Deixou-se levar pelo homem que movimentava sobre si, invertendo os papéis. O estimulava regido pelo rimo que o grego determinava. Não agüentou muito, chegando ao êxtase um pouco antes que ele, inundando-lhe o interior e relaxando os músculos.

Em poucos segundos, sentiu a mão banhada pelo líquido leitoso. Milo separou-se dele, virando sorridente para o amante. Ainda afogueado, com as faces rubras e a respiração ofegante, entreabriu os olhos, retribuindo o sorriso.

Deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do francês, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas. Beijou a pele suada, sentindo o gosto salgado e de...sangue? Milo ergueu-se de imediato.

– O que foi?

Pegou sua mão ferida, o sangue já estava um pouco seco. Camus franziu a testa, quando aquilo aconteceu? Estava tomado por uma turba de sensações, era difícil distinguir uma da outra na hora. Analisando agoniado o estrago que fez, correu para o banheiro levando-o junto, quase tropeçando um no outro.

Enfiou sua mão debaixo da torneira, a água descia pelo ralo tingida de vermelho. Desajeitado, Milo procurava pelas prateleiras, deixando tudo cair.

"Ai, por Zeus...", Camus pôs a mão na testa, só assistindo a baderna que ele fazia ali. Quando despejou a água oxigenada no ferimento, uma dor latejante tomou-lhe conta.

– Deixa que eu mesmo faço isso, Milo!

Tirou o frasco de suas mãos, limpando sozinho. Milo olhou-o cabisbaixo, fazia tudo errado, sorte dele que era paciente e compreensivo, ou já teria sido expulso dali a pontapés.

Fez o curativo e arrumou os objetos nas prateleiras, observado pelo grego quase choroso, no canto do banheiro. Recostou-se na pia, chamando-o com o dedo indicador.

Meio hesitante, Milo ficou entre suas pernas, sendo ternamente abraçado. Odiava seu comportamento destrutivo quando faziam amor, sempre acabava machucando-o de alguma forma. E sentia-se mais culpado ainda quando Camus o perdoava e o confortava.

– Desculpa pela bagunça.

Apontou triste para a pia, agora organizada e limpa. O francês riu, passando a mão na sua cabeça.

– Não esquenta, já não me importo mais. Praticamente mora nessa casa. – revirou os olhos.

– É que...não agüento ficar muito tempo longe de você...

– Passa mais tempo aqui do que na sua casa. Aquilo deve estar jogado às traças, do jeito que você é relaxado.

– Ora!

Cruzou os braços, indignado com o comentário. Camus riu, apreciando a expressão infantil na sua frente. Milo sorriu, acabava de ter uma idéia.

– Ei, e se tivéssemos uma casa para nós dois?

– Você quer dizer, morar juntos, oficialmente?

– E porque não?

– Para quê?

Estreitou o olhar aborrecido, agarrou dois punhados de cabelos dele, puxando-o para mais perto e exigindo sua atenção.

– Ai!

– Raciocina, Camus. Estamos há quanto tempo nesse rolo?

– Hum...uns dez anos ou mais?

– Exatamente, e sabe o que isso significa?

– Que perdi dez anos da minha vida? – gracejou.

– Não! Que está na hora de assumirmos um compromisso!

– Co-co-com-como...?

Camus gaguejava, incapaz de completar a palavra, com os olhos arregalados.

– Compromisso! Quer que eu soletre? Morar juntos é darmos um passo decisivo para nossa relação, está mais do que na hora, não acha?

– M-mas para quê? Não está bom assim?

– Não, não está!

Encurralou-o, não havia escapatória, era agora ou nunca. Milo tinha a convicção que ia conseguir arrancar-lhe uma decisão daquela vez. Camus sorriu e acariciou sua face.

– Milo, estou muito cansado, é tarde, e amanhã tenho uma bateria de reuniões. Podíamos deixar essa conversa para depois?

Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, desvencilhando do seu cerco e indo para o quarto. Milo ficou paralisado, ele escapou de novo. Como um sabonete, escapava adiando ao máximo possível qualquer assunto. Balançou a cabeça, e avançou para o quarto, pronto para começar uma discussão.

Tarde demais, o companheiro já dormia profundamente, esparramado na cama. Chutou o chinelo no chão, praguejando, enquanto deitava-se ao seu lado.

oOo

Da cozinha, podia ouvir a movimentação intensa no quarto. Abrires de armários, água caindo, um cantarolar costumeiro, e alguns comentários. Milo comia tranqüilamente, sentado à mesa, com os dois pés em cima da cadeira. Quando seu amigo estava atrasado, a arrumação para sair era sempre esse desastre, não demorava muito, ouvia sempre algo cair e ele blasfemar.

Satisfeito, admitia a autoria desses atrasos, afinal ele não podia reclamar das noites agradáveis que oferecia. Imagine, passar a noite estudando física quântica, era o cúmulo da chatice.

Na verdade estava muito chateado, levantara-se antes dele, instalando-se na cozinha. Nem quis dar-lhe bom dia, só para mostrar seu aborrecimento por não ter respondido uma simples pergunta. E continuava esperando Camus se tocar, mas era tão lerdo e distraído que apostava que nem se lembrava da noite anterior.

O francês apareceu ainda com a camisa para fora da calça e a gravata frouxa. Milo virou a cara, continuando a comer sua singela banana. Por que insistia numa vida social ridícula?

Balbuciou um "bom dia" e um "estou atrasado", depositando um beijo no alto de sua cabeça e pegando uma maçã. E foi-se indo, acenando. Milo deu um murro na mesa, não era possível.

Foi quando notou uma pasta em cima da mesa. Engasgou com a banana, sem aqueles papéis ele estaria perdido. Do jeito que estava vestido, de calção, descalço, cabelos em desalinho, saiu correndo atrás dele.

Ele ainda estava descendo a escadaria, passando pela casa de Virgem. Camus virou ao ser chamado, e quase teve um treco ao ver Milo correr em sua direção no estado em que estava, lastimável. Onde estava um buraco para se esconder nessas horas?

– Onde ia sem esses papéis? E pelo amor de Zeus, arruma essa gravata!

Queria um buraco, agora mesmo! Milo entregou a pasta e pôs-se a ajeitar o nó e o paletó aberto. Olhou para os lados, enquanto ele fazia isso, constatando aliviado que não havia ninguém os observando. Terminando, abraçou-o dando-lhe um beijo, desequilibrando-o. Conseguiu um apoio firme, e retribuiu o beijo.

Despediu-se alegre do amante, mas seu sorriso desapareceu assim que virou e deu de cara com um Shaka muito curioso. Extremamente envergonhado, deu um rápido bom dia e foi descendo a escada. Mas ele o impediu, pegando seu braço.

– Camus, o que aconteceu com sua mão?

– Uma fera me mordeu.

Disse num tom sarcástico e alto o suficiente para que Milo ouvisse, e solta-se uma exclamação de desaforo.

– Com licença.

Shaka olhou para o homem que ia embora e para o que permanecia no topo, alternando. Depois caiu na risada, fazendo o sangue de Milo ferver.

– Qual é a graça?

– Nada, é que...é que...hahahahaha...já parecem marido e mulher! Só resta saber quem é quem!

– Ora!

Continuava a gargalhar, enquanto o outro se controlava a todo custo. Relaxou, pôs as mãos na cintura, soltando uma risada sardônica.

– Pelo menos eu não costumo traçar um certo rapaz menor de idade e encrenqueiro.

Parou de rir.

– Ikki não é um encrenqueiro!

Tapou a boca assim que pronunciou o nome do aluno, Milo sorriu satisfeito, havia se entregado.

– Eu não disse quem era...

– Milo, seu desgraçado, que os seis infernos caiam sobre sua cabeça!

Entrou na sua casa, com passos firmes e os longos cabelos loiros balançando, fumegando de raiva. Escorpião mostrou-lhe a língua, divertindo-se.

oOo

Dois garotos andavam, animados, pelas pequenas ruelas da vila de casas simples, no Santuário de Athena, um lugar afastado do resto do mundo. O rapaz de cabelos loiros que alongavam até os ombros, segurava três papéis retangulares, comentando com o companheiro moreno e com uma cicatriz no meio da testa.

Dirigiam-se para uma casa que era incompatível com o resto do local, pela construção moderna feita recentemente. Saori não gostava de se instalar no templo quando vinha para a Grécia, o achava muito desagradável para morar por ser um lugar sagrado. Mesmo que ele fosse por direito feito para si.

E era no casarão de aspecto informal e destoante que também dez cavaleiros de bronze ficavam muitas vezes, se bem que alguns deles preferiam ficar perto das arenas, dos mestres e do restante dos cavaleiros.

Hyoga e Ikki entraram juntos, encontrando na sala de estar os outros três amigos. Seiya, como de praxe, estava esparramado no sofá com o controle remoto na mão. Entediado, mudava de canal sem parar em nenhum. Cisne balançou a cabeça, sorte dele que Saori ficaria fora o dia inteiro, resolvendo assuntos financeiros, ou aquele moleque estaria frito. Imagine, ele estava com os pés em cima do tecido fino inglês que encapava o sofá.

O chinês de cabelos longos e negros apenas levantou o olhar do pequeno livro que lia, quando entraram. Até o rapaz japonês que costumava ser alegre parecia entediado. Shiryu continuou a traduzir o texto para Shun, sentado ao seu lado. Sorrindo um para o outro, Cisne e Fênix foram se sentar em outro sofá, em que mal os comportava.

– Droga. Hoje é sábado e não há nada para se fazer... – Seiya bocejou, largando o controle.

– Vocês, nós já programamos nossa noite.

O comentário de Hyoga fez os três virarem para ele, o outro do seu lado chacoalhava três ingressos, rindo. Isso fez Pégasus praticamente pular em cima deles.

– O que é isso?

– Ingressos para um show.

– Éééé? Que show? Eu também quero ir!

– Do Kiss, mas infelizmente você não pode ir.

– O que? Porque não?

– Porque menor de 16 anos não entra, querido. Desculpa, Shun.

– Tudo bem. – Andrômeda ruborizou com o sorriso do loiro.

– Ei! Eu quero ir assim mesmo!

– Não senhor!

Ikki levantou-se, mantendo os ingressos longe do alcance do menino, que pulava tentando alcança-los. Eles foram arrancados de sua mão, mas não pelo garoto saltitante.

– Hum...Posso saber porque vocês não pediram permissão para esse passeio?

– Milo?

– Ah, dá um tempo! Não temos mais idade para dar satisfações!

– Sei...Hyoga, você concorda com Ikki? Prefere mesmo contrariar Camus?

Estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do mestre, realmente, não estava nem um pouco a fim de enfrentá-lo depois. Pegou o telefone e abriu o caderno, discando um numero.

– Que está fazendo?

– Ligando para o meu mestre.

– Eu não acredito, por acaso quer dar uma de covarde?

– Cala a boca, atendeu.

Procurava o aparelho que tocava sem parar, no meio das montanhas de papéis que se acumulavam sobre a mesa executiva. Encontrou, mas olhou abismado para um monte que deslizou para o chão, espalhando pelo piso de mármore. Atendeu, colocando o telefone entre o ombro e o ouvido, enquanto se agachava e tentava organizar a baderna.

– Alô?

– Mestre?

– Fala, Hyoga...mas rápido porque eu to ocupado.

– Bom...é...então...olha só, eu e o Ikki compramos três ingressos do show do Kiss, não é maravilhoso?

– Pára de me enrolar, menino. Diga logo o que você quer.

– Assim...o show é hoje à noite!

– Como?

Deixou as folhas escaparem das mãos, e segurou o aparelho, ajoelhado. Será que era dia para aprontar todas com ele?

– Não mesmo!

– Ah...deixa...

– Certo...mas só com um adulto junto.

– Um adulto?

Do outro lado da linha, Milo acenava para ele, Ikki olhou para o cavaleiro de ouro emburrado. Era o fim da picada, alguém controlando ele.

– Ahn...O Milo!

Camus engasgou, desde quando o Escorpião era um adulto? Mas que escolha havia, sabia que o aluno ia de qualquer jeito, e ele era melhor que nada.

– Ok. Mas eu vou buscá-los, tudo bem? Tenho um jantar de negócios ainda, vou para lá assim que terminar.

– Combinado!

Desligou meio apreensivo, tivera agido de forma correta? Deixar dois adolescentes nas mãos de Milo, era arriscar muito. Conseguia ser mais irresponsável que os cinco juntos.

Mirou o relógio na parede, já passava da hora de almoço, e dali a duas horas tinha outra reunião. Se perguntava porque a Saori havia marcado todas as reuniões para um dia só, e pior, fazer ele substituí-la enquanto participava de outras simultâneas.

Olhou para baixo, os papéis continuavam espalhados pelo chão. Sua barriga roncou, depois resolvia isso.

Fez uma leve refeição num restaurante perto da empresa Kido, não podia exagerar na comida, mas também seria constrangedor ouvir sua barriga roncar enquanto mostra os gráficos para os investidores. Ainda havia tempo, passou a caminhar despreocupadamente, observando as vitrines das lojas.

Parou em uma, intrigado. Encostou o braço no vidro e a cabeça, pensando no que havia acontecido na noite anterior. De manhã havia saído o mais rápido possível para evitar o assunto, mas sabia que tinha que responder. Tinha o direito de uma decisão, estava atrasando sua vida.

Aquela conversa o assustou, não podia negar. Aliás qualquer coisa que tinha compromisso no meio o assustava. Aquela palavra significava perda de liberdade, dar satisfações de tudo, admitir perante todos que era de alguém. No íntimo sabia que era de Milo, mas e ter de afirmar isso?

A situação a qual estavam acostumados era tão confortável. Tinha seu belo amigo para esquentar-lhe a cama sempre que precisasse, alguém para divertir-lhe, ou pelo menos para fazer-lhe companhia. O próximo passo seria um compromisso? Porque ele precisava tanto disso? Para poder desfilar por aí como seu dono?

Se bem que ele já fazia isso, mas daí o faria com razão e com um ego inflado mais ainda. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, interessado num objeto dourado que brilhava, refletindo a luz do sol que entrava pela vitrine. Passou a mão pela franja, o que ia fazer?

oOo

O jantar ultrapassara o horário previsto, estava preocupado com os três cavaleiros. O show havia terminado havia uma hora e pouco, eles avisaram que estaria esperando num bar perto do lugar. Ficou apreensivo, Hyoga havia feito voto de confiança de que nem ele nem Ikki iriam beber. Confiava no aluno, mas o outro, era difícil.

Saíra voando do restaurante, acelerando o carro. O trânsito da cidade estava horrível, era uma das coisas que o faziam desistir de viver na civilização. Depois de parar umas seis vezes para perguntar sobre o tal bar, ficou aliviado ao ver os letreiros luminosos.

O problema é que estava lotado, os mais variados e estranhos tipos desfilavam pelo recinto. A fumaça atrapalhava a visão, as pessoas se amontoavam. Como odiava aquilo, como alguém podia se divertir num lugar apertado e barulhento?

Encontrou os garotos num canto, Cisne estava encostado numa parede e Fênix com uma mão apoiada nela, inclinando-se para o loiro e falando no seu ouvido. Camus se espremeu entre a multidão, até chegar neles, estranhavam suas vestes formais.

– Hyoga? Onde está Milo?

– Hein? Ah...Ele foi para lá, pegar uma cerveja, mas não voltou ainda!

– Ta! Já volto!

Fez sinal afirmativo para os dois, indo para o lado indicado, onde imaginava ser o balcão.

Havia bebido apenas três latinhas, mas estava tonto com a mistura de álcool, luzes, movimento e barulho. Um homem alto se aproximou dele, achegando ao seu ouvido, perguntando se queria dançar. Fez que não com a cabeça, queria era ir embora daquele lugar.

Para a sua cama, ou melhor, para a cama do namorado, com ele nela de preferência. Mas o cara não desistiu, e permaneceu no banco ao seu lado, engatando uma conversa. O que podia fazer? Começou a conversar, pelo menos ia passar o tempo. Sem perceber sorria para ele, devia ser o efeito da bebida. Acontece que o outro se animava com isso, chegando a pôr a mão na sua coxa. Milo nem notou o toque, sentindo mais a cabeça latejar do que qualquer outra coisa.

Camus conseguiu se livrar do grupo amontoado, porém sentiu alguém passar a mão na sua bunda. Virou-se para jogar um palavrão para o cretino, mas tinha tanta gente, que não saberia nunca quem fora o desgraçado. Chega, tinha que encontrar Milo e sair ligeiro daquele inferno.

Nem precisou procurar, estava na sua frente, com os cabelos ondulados e compridos soltos, vestindo um jeans que aderia à pele da perna, uma bota, uma regata e por cima dela o casaco de couro já gasto de tanto uso. Ficou no meio da pista espantado e magoado, vendo Milo conversar muito intimamente com um estranho, que se atrevia a pôr a mão na sua coxa. O que aquilo significava? Estaria sonhando? Esfregou os olhos, não estava, não.

Soltou uma risada sonora, tirando-o do seu transe. Andou decidido para o balcão, cumprimentando-os com uma expressão séria. O amante se assustou com a sua chegada, finalmente percebendo o que fazia.

– É o seu namorado?

– Não, sou só um rolo. – Camus se adiantou, sarcástico. – Vamos, Milo.

Sem esperar pelo Escorpião, foi indo para fora do bar, nem se certificou se era seguido por ele ou não. Desajeitado, Milo corria atrás, alheio aos chamados do homem que o paquerava. Aquário entrou no carro, esperando os dois rapazes sentarem atrás e o outro na frente, ao seu lado. Deu logo a partida, acelerando com tudo.

– Não era o que você está imaginado.

Virou o carro na esquina com tudo, cantando os pneus e assustando os passageiros. Ikki e Hyoga se agarraram, olharam um para o outro, assentindo e pondo os cintos de segurança.

– Camus!

– Não estou imaginando nada, eu vi!

– Era coisa sem importância, eu bebi!

– Eu sei que era sem importância, mas não estou interessado nos seus flertes.

– Eu não estava flertando!

– Ah claro, aquela mão na sua perna era uma ilusão!

No banco de trás, Cisne e Fênix olhavam ora para um, ora para o outro, como se estivessem assistindo um jogo de tênis. O mais velho se inclinou mais para frente, colocando os cotovelos nos dois bancos.

– Escuta, quando é que vocês vão parar a discussão e partir para a porrada?

– Senta nesse maldito banco!

Os dois mestres o fulminaram com o olhar, fazendo-o pedir desculpas e recuar com as palmas levantadas. Milo continuou com os argumentos ao longo do trajeto, mas o francês não revidava, ficando em silêncio. Chegando no santuário, parou o carro e mandou os garotos saírem.

– Sei que você gosta de se exibir e impressionar, Milo. Sempre ignorei seus flertes, o que me impressiona é o fato de você continuar com eles, mesmo depois de ter me exigido um compromisso!

– Camus...acredite...eu não sabia o que estava fazendo...me perdoa...

– Não tenho nada que perdoar, e sabe porque? Porque você não é meu.

Dito, saiu do carro, andando em direção as casas zodiacais. Tinha bastante gente por ali, conversando. Avistou os alunos, que contavam animados cada detalhe do show. Virou-se ao chamado do Escorpião, alguns metros, ofegante, tinha corrido.

– Sou seu, sim! Todo seu!

Gritou a plenos pulmões, chamando a atenção das pessoas em volta. Camus balançou a cabeça, vermelho, ia fazer ele passar vergonha na frente dos outros de novo. Decidiu ignora-lo, continuando a caminhar. Desesperado, Milo voltou a gritar.

– Eu te amo!

Parou, sem virar. Ouviu as exclamações em volta, percebendo o que havia feito, Milo tapou a boca.

– Agora ele ta frito. – constatou Ikki, louco para ver uma briga.

Continuou na mesma posição, de costas e olhando para o chão, era impossível ver seu rosto na escuridão. Cada segundo que ele não agia deixava-o mais e mais angustiado.

Voltou-se ainda de cabeça baixa, erguendo-a e revelando uma face inexpressiva e dois olhos duros e frios. Deu alguns passos em sua direção, quis recuar, mas tomou coragem e continuou com os pés fincados no mesmo lugar, enquanto ele avançava silencioso. Milo engoliu em seco, e tentou ainda concertar.

– Isso é, quer dizer...

– Shh – colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios – O estrago está feito, não piora.

Passou uma mão por trás de sua cabeça, segurando firme sua nuca e puxando-o, surpreendendo a todos, além do próprio, com um beijo. Passado o susto, Abraçou-o e fechou os olhos, retribuindo apaixonado. Esquecendo o mundo ao redor, ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

Percebendo a curiosidade coletiva, Hyoga limpou a garganta e bateu palmas.

– Muito bem, circulando povo! Não tem mais nada para se ver aqui! Vamos, Ikki. – Puxou-o pelo braço.

– Só um pouquinho, pode ser que ainda role tapa.

– Ikki! Vamos embora, deixa de ser chato!

– Ta, ta.

Encerraram o beijo, permanecendo sozinhos, na escuridão, a luz da lua e algumas luzes vindas das casas ao longe, iluminavam suficientemente seus rostos, criando um jogo de luz e sombra neles. Milo o abraçou mais forte, enterrando a cara na curva de seu pescoço.

– Você acredita em mim?

– Não sei, Milo. Eu não sei de mais nada.

Camus se afastou um pouco, enfiando a mão por dentro do paletó, tirando uma caixinha negra de camurça, sob o olhar curioso do outro.

– Parece que isso não tem mais utilidade.

Abriu, revelando dois arcos finos feitos de ouro, cintilantes. O grego arregalou os olhos, pegando as jóias. Ele tinha uma resposta.

– É tudo o que tenho a oferecer.

– E é muito. – balbuciou.

Com as pontas dos dedos no seu queixo, Camus ergueu seu rosto, limpando algumas lágrimas que insistiam se formar nos cantos dos olhos azuis. Forçou-o a encará-lo, as sobrancelhas um pouco juntas, denotando sua seriedade.

– Prometa. A partir de hoje selamos um laço, que pretende ser permanente. Não há mais motivos para eu aturar e aceitar caprichos como os de agora a pouco, entendido?

Fungando e incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer, apenas assentiu. Pegou um dos anéis e enfiou no dedo do francês, fazendo-o repetir o gesto. Abraçou-o novamente, embalando o corpo que tremia com os soluços involuntários.

Temia se arrepender profundamente. A natureza daquele que estava aos prantos nos seus braços, era intensa demais, apaixonada e extremamente instável. Arriscava seu coração, apostando todas as fichas em algo sem garantias nem futuro.

**FIM**

**Escrito em 2002 **


End file.
